Life Is Real
by MoonySmith81
Summary: Remus Lupin pretende preparar un cumpleaños sorpresa para su novio pese a todo pronóstico. Son tiempos de guerra y él lo sabe bien, pero aun así, quiere que salga bien, pero por supuesto, no todo es color de rosa... Más bien nada lo es.


**¡Hola! Me retrasé un poco con el cumpleaños de Sirius, pero para cuando pretendía escribirlo me quedé hipnotizada viendo una serie (Last Tango in Halifax, si alguien la ve, le amo 3 )**

 **Hace mucho tiempo que no publicaba nada xD De hecho casi olvidaba cómo se hacia. Oops.**

 **En fin, este fanfic no se parece en nada a lo que alguna vez he escrito, pero va para mi linda Companion... La malvada que escogió esta opción en vez de algo súper cute.**

* * *

Faltaban apenas una semana para el cumpleaños de Sirius Black y Remus, su novio, no había pasado por alto ninguno de aquellos festejos desde el año en que se conocieron.

Lupin siempre se había encargado de darle una pequeña sorpresa a Sirius. Incluso cuando apenas se conocían en su primer año en Hogwarts. Hacía un par de meses que se habían hecho amigos porque ellos, James Potter y Peter Pettigrew compartían la misma habitación en la torre de Gryffindor.

El pequeño Sirius había mostrado cierto interés en la lectura de su nuevo compañero y quería saber de qué se trataba eso. ¿Cómo podía un niño de once años pasarse la tarde de su primer sábado en Hogwarts encerrado en la habitación leyendo un libro?

\- ¿Estás enfermo? – Le había preguntado aquella vez el moreno.

\- No – Le había respondido Lupin tranquilamente.

\- Debes estarlo.

\- ¿Por qué? – Remus bajó lentamente el libro hasta dejarlo sobre sus piernas.

\- P-porque es sábado y tú estás aquí con la vista pegada en esa cosa – soltó y Remus sólo dejó escapar un suspiro antes de volver a levantar el libro al nivel de su rostro –. No hagas eso.

\- ¿Qué cosa? – Preguntó el castaño cansado.

\- ¿Te crees mejor que los demás solo porque te la pasas obsesionado con tus libros esos? – Preguntó altaneramente Sirius.

\- ¿Qué? – Lupin volvió a bajar el libro y rio – ¿Me dices eso solo porque no estoy saltando de aquí para allá alrededor del castillo?

\- S-sí.

\- Por favor – le lanzó una última mirada y volvió a su libro, pero al notar que Black no le quitaba la mirada de encima, le miró de vuelta con las cejas alzadas –. ¿Quieres saber qué estoy leyendo?

Las mejillas de Sirius se encendieron y sacudió la cabeza antes de sentarse a los pies de la cama de Lupin.

\- ¿Seguro?

\- N-no.

Remus Lupin rio y a Sirius le pareció interesante.

¿Cómo podía ser una risa tan atrayente?

Le miró expectante y Lupin comenzó a darle un pequeño resumen, no con muchos detalles, obviamente, pero suficiente para mantenerlo un buen rato en silencio.

Como resultado, para el cumpleaños número doce de Sirius, Remus le obsequió su propia copia del libro. A espaldas de sus demás compañeros, por supuesto. Lupin creía que Sirius se avergonzaría frente a su nuevo mejor amigo, James Potter, si se enteraba que se había interesado en un libro. Estaba equivocado, por cierto. A James no podía importarle menos.

En los siguientes años no fue muy distinto, sólo que los regalos o sorpresas habían pasado a ser algo aún más personal, hasta con tarjetas hechas a mano eran incluidas.

Y por supuesto, en su cumpleaños número veintidós, Remus Lupin, como el buen novio que era, no iba a perder la oportunidad de celebrar a Sirius

Llevaba un par de días planeándolo seriamente.

Eran tiempos difíciles, lo sabía, pero no por eso no podría armar algo. Después de todo, Sirius había estado apoyándolo, todos estos años.

Había estado intentando comunicarse con Lily y James, aunque sabía que ambos y Harry estaban escondidos y posiblemente sólo una persona sabía dónde estaban. _Sirius_ , pensaba Remus con toda seguridad.

La mañana del día martes, sólo una semana antes del cumpleaños, una lechuza llegó para pararse sobre el alfeizar de la ventana, esperando con un pequeño pergamino entre sus patas.

\- Mozie – murmuró Remus al ver la característica lechuza de los Potter (sólo característica para sus amigos).

Abrió la ventana y le dejó entrar, quitándole el pergamino y a cambio, dándole una galleta.

 _Querido Lunático,_

 _Lamento decirte que por más que queremos, no podremos ir a la celebración de Canuto._

 _Sabemos que le has preparado una sorpresa y nos encantaría ir, pero también sabes que es complicado._

 _Lo sentimos mucho._

 _Cornamenta._

Suspiró tristemente. Algo dentro de él esperaba que sus amigos pudieran asistir.

Corrió por una pluma y un pergamino, asegurándose de no hacer mucho ruido para no despertar a Sirius.

 _Querido Cornamenta,_

 _Está bien._

 _Sé que él, mejor que nadie, lo entenderá._

 _Lunático._

 _PD: Te perderás el alcohol._

Rápidamente amarró el pequeño pergamino a la pata de Mozie y la dejó volar.

Pasaron pocos minutos hasta que la lechuza volvió. Durante ese momento, Remus se preparaba el desayuno, consciente de que Sirius no despertaría hasta una hora más.

 _¡No intentes llevar a mi esposo de esa manera, R.J.L.!_

Remus no pudo hacer otra cosa, si no reír.

 _Sólo quería ver si funcionaba._

 _No se preocupen._

 _Cuando todo pase, podremos celebrar todos los cumpleaños que no hemos podido celebrar este año._

 _PD: Cuida de Harry y de la nena que viene en camino._

Volvió a suspirar. Sabía que se mentía. Quizás cuánto tiempo pasaría hasta que pudiera cumplirse lo que esperaba.

Con menos ánimos que antes, le dio una galleta más a la lechuza, sujetando una vez más el pergamino, dejó que volara.

Se sentó en el pequeño comedor que tenían y comenzó a desayunar, leyendo El Profeta del día.

Pasaron unos minutos hasta Sirius apareció. Lucía el cabello despeinado, estaba aún en pijamas y bostezaba con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- Buen día – dijo Remus, bajando el periódico –. ¿Café?

\- Buen día, Remus – besó su mejilla –. Sería perfecto.

Terminaron de comer juntos y Remus se levantó para ir a alistarse para salir.

\- Hey, ¿a dónde vas? – Le preguntó Sirius.

\- Vestirme – entró a su habitación.

\- ¿Nada de sexo por la mañana? – Le siguió coquetamente, abrazándole por detrás.

\- Sirius, no – sentenció el castaño, intentando zafarse del agarre.

\- Remus – se quejó Black.

\- No – repitió –. Ayer te ofreciste para ayudar a los nuevos aurores de Moody. Será mejor que te apures.

\- Lo había olvidado – se rascó la barbilla y suspiró –. Tienes razón.

\- ¡Buen chico! – Imitó una voz molesta y Sirius gruñó.

\- Pero me lo debes – volvió a intentar abrazarle.

\- No te debo nada – rio, mientras se alejaba, buscando su ropa.

\- Claro que sí – Sirius comenzó a hacer lo mismo –. Ayer me lo negaste también.

-¡Sirius! – Se volteó para encararlo – Ayer me lo pediste cuando estaba saliendo. Literalmente.

\- ¡Y te negaste! – Ambos rieron y siguieron con lo suyo – Tendrás que compensarlo para mi cumpleaños, Remus Lupin. No creas que lo pasaré por alto.

Lupin solo soltó una risa sarcástica.

Por cómo iban las cosas, probablemente ese iba a ser, exactamente, su mejor regalo de cumpleaños.

Los días siguieron normalmente.

Peter había sido el último en anunciar que tampoco podría asistir al cumpleaños de Sirius.

Remus ya no se sentía extrañado. ¿En qué pensaba?

El jueves por la noche, luego de que volvieran de las compras, Remus recibió una carta de Dumbledore, pidiéndole que fuera hasta el norte del país para concretar una misión. Le aseguraba que no era nada grave, pero que necesitaba de su ayuda.

\- ¿Qué es eso? – Le preguntó Sirius mirándole con el ceño fruncido.

\- Misión – dijo seriamente.

\- ¿Cuándo? – Sirius se acercó a él. Remus podía ver la preocupación en su rostro.

\- Lo antes posible – suspiró.

\- Remus – comenzó el moreno –, no vayas.

\- Tengo que ir – le sonrió.

\- Ya sé – gruñó y se paró a su lado, rodeándole con un brazo –. ¿Por cuánto tiempo será?

\- No lo sé, no lo dice – volvió a mirar el pergamino.

\- Pero en unas noches más íbamos a celebrar Halloween.

\- Lo olvidé. Lo lamento – le besó en la punta de la nariz –. Sabes que sí te compensaré todo esto en tu cumpleaños, ¿no?

\- No esperaría menos de mi estupendo novio – le tomó por la barbilla y plantó un beso en sus labios.

\- ¿Por qué no vamos a la cama y aprovechamos el tiempo que tenemos? – Le sonrió tiernamente.

\- Oh, claro.

\- No de _esa_ forma, tú – gruñó.

\- Nunca es de esa forma – se lamentó, tomándole de la mano para indicarle que caminaran hasta la habitación.

\- ¿Llevas todo? – Preguntaba Sirius desde la orilla de su cama, viendo cómo su novio terminaba de preparar su maleta – ¿Condones? ¿Lubricante?

\- ¿A dónde crees exactamente que voy? – Le miró con el ceño fruncido.

\- Una noche apasionada en el Club Especial de Albus Dumbledore – respondió seriamente y Remus intentó mantener la misma seriedad, pero se largó a reír – ¿No es eso a lo que vas?

\- No seas idiota, por favor.

\- No puedo evitarlo – se encogió de hombros.

\- Joder – suspiró al cerrar la maleta –. No quiero ir.

\- Ven aquí – le pidió. Remus se paró frente a él y Sirius le tomó las manos –. Irás a esa misión súper secreta de Dumbledore, harás lo que tienes que hacer, volverás aquí conmigo, sano y a salvo, y disfrutaremos de una semana de descanso. Sí, una semana, no me mires así. Nos la merecemos, Lunático.

\- ¿Una semana? – Le sonrió, llevando una mano hasta su cabello, para acariciarle.

\- Una semana completa – respondió, dejándose llevar por las caricias –. Con mucho sexo de por medio.

\- ¡Sirius! – Le despeinó con ternura entre risas – Espero estar de vuelta antes de tu cumpleaños.

\- Está bien si no puedes – lo rodeó por la cintura y dejó descansar la mejilla sobre el estómago del licántropo.

\- Te amo – susurró Remus.

\- Y yo te amo a ti – levantó la vista para unir sus miradas una vez más.

Remus se mordió el labio cuando Sirius dejó de mirarlo. Lo conocía muy bien y sabía que algo raro había en él. Lamentablemente la guerra los había afectado también a ellos y Lupin temía que siguieran perdiendo la confianza que tenían.

Estaba sentado solo sobre una roca cuando el comienzo del fin empezó para Remus.

Se volteó a ver el campamento en el que se estaba quedando cuando escuchó cierto griterío.

Se levantó quedamente producto del cansancio y el esfuerzo que llevaba haciendo esos días. De pronto se escuchó un fuerte ruido en el cielo, por lo que inmediatamente levantó la vista. Se trataban de chispas rojas, verdes, azules y amarillas. Se extrañó inmensamente y miró con el ceño fruncido por un momento, hasta que volvió a escuchar gente gritar.

\- ¡Lo han vencido! – Gritó uno de sus compañeros – ¡Dicen que está muerto!

\- ¿De qué hablas, Gellert? – Le gritó Lupin cuando se acercaba a él.

\- ¡Oh, Lupin! – Gritó nuevamente, ahora corriendo para abrazarlo – ¡Voldermort ha muerto! ¿Puedes creerlo?

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Quién? – Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios cuando el otro lo soltaba. No podía dejar de pensar en sus mejores amigos y en cómo podrían comenzar su vida nuevamente, sin temerle al mago oscuro.

\- Aún no lo sabemos bien – confesó el otro mago –. Sólo llegó un pergamino en donde decía que había sido vencido. Probablemente tengamos que esperar a que amanezca para marcharnos, dicen que no todos los mortífagos han desaparecido y aún no hay señales de los hombres lobo que habían estado atacando en este pueblo.

\- Bien – suspiró Remus –. Nos quedaremos hasta entonces.

\- Sí – Gellert sonrió y volvió a abrazarle –. ¡Cuánta alegría!

Cuando se aseguraron de que todo estuviera tranquilo, se marcharon.

Remus se apareció inmediatamente afuera del departamento. Se había pasado el resto de la noche imaginando cómo sería su vida con Sirius desde ahora en adelante, todo sería perfecto, pensaba.

Al ingresar, se encontró con una escena usual a la que se encontraba cuando llegaba de misiones anteriores: un desastre.

\- ¿Sirius? – Llamó.

No hubo respuesta.

Dejó caer la maleta a un lado y caminó hasta su habitación, esperando encontrarse con su novio, pero no fue así. La cama estaba deshecha y con un gran desorden. Cómo regañaría a Black cuando lo viera.

Suspiró.

¿Dónde podría estar Sirius Black un domingo por la mañana?

\- Celebrando con James – dijo en voz alta, sonriendo.

Le escribiría primero a Dumbledore para informarle el éxito de su misión y luego le escribiría a los Potter para asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien y si sabían algo de su novio, pero el director de Hogwarts se adelantó, golpeando la puerta principal.

\- ¿Profesor? – Se extrañó al verle.

\- Remus – dijo suavemente.

\- Por favor, pase – le indicó –. ¿Q-qué pasa? S-supe lo de… Voldemort.

\- Sí – murmuró el director.

\- Tome asiento. ¿Quiere algo, agua? – Caminó hasta él – Acabo de llegar desde la misión en…

\- Remus, sería mejor si tomas asiento – dijo y el licántropo sintió una punzada en el pecho. Eso era malo.

\- ¿Qué pasó? – Obedeció, sentándose frente a él.

\- ¿Supiste qué pasó con Voldemort?

\- No, sólo escuché que… - miró seriamente al mayor y se llevó una mano a los labios – ¿Qué pasó?

\- Anoche Voldemort llegó a la casa de los Potter.

\- ¿Qué? – Lanzó una risita nerviosa. Eso no podía ser cierto – ¿Cómo? La única forma de que Voldemort llegara a ellos es que el Guardián…

\- Sí – le cortó el director –. Fueron traicionados.

\- Oh, no –bajó la mirada hasta sus pies. _Mierda_ , pensó –. ¿Cómo están? ¿Qué ocurrió?

\- Remus – comenzó él y nuevamente sintió la punzada en el pecho. Se llevó las manos al rostro, sintiendo un par de lágrimas asomarse.

\- Por favor no – susurró –. Por favor, por favor.

\- Ha sido una trágica pérdida – comentó el mayor y Remus se lanzó a llorar.

\- No, no, no – repetía el castaño. Eso no podía estar pasando.

De pronto sintió una mano sobre su hombro y por unos minutos sólo podían escucharse sus sollozos.

\- Harry sobrevivió – murmuró Dumbledore volviendo a su asiento.

\- ¿Qué pasó? – Remus levantó la vista, secándose las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano.

\- Anoche – comenzó nuevamente – Voldemort apareció en la casa de los Potter, al entrar se encontró con James defendiendo a su familia.

\- Oh, no.

\- Luego de su enfrentamiento, llegó a la habitación de Harry – dijo lentamente, como su estuviera escogiendo delicadamente cada palabra –, Voldemort pretendía deshacerse de Lily fácilmente, pero no esperaba a que ella luchara por proteger. Dio su vida por él.

\- ¿Y? – Tragó saliva, sentía la cara húmeda y lo único que quería era dormir para despertar a la mañana siguiente viendo que todo había sido un sueño. Un mal sueño.

\- Cuando atacó a Harry, el hechizo revotó, atacándolo a él mismo – finalizó.

Remus esperó un momento antes de hablar.

\- ¿De verdad está muerto? ¿Voldemort?

\- No lo creo – confesó –. Probablemente vuelva.

\- ¿Harry, dónde está?

\- A salvo, en la casa de sus tíos.

\- ¿Sus tíos? ¿L-los muggles? – Dumbledore asintió – Pero profesor, ¿por qué los dejaría con ellos cuando nosotros…? Oh, no

Todo comenzó a girar. Intentó levantarse para ir por un vaso de agua pero cayó hasta el piso, sintiendo ganas de vomitar.

Dumbledore fue a ayudarle para que volviera a su asiento, haciendo que apareciera n vaso con agua frente a él.

\- Gracias – murmuró Remus y cuando se sintió un poco mejor, empezó a hablar –. ¿Dónde está?

\- El señor Black no ha sido encontrado – dijo. Remus cerró los ojos y respirando profundamente. Quería estar tranquilo –. Ha desaparecido apenas ha sucedido.

\- Por supuesto – murmuró Remus.

\- Lo están buscando – admitió el director.

\- Bien – terminó por beberse el agua y se puso de pie –. Espero que lo encuentren.

\- Remus, debo marcharme – Dumbledore lo miraba fijamente por sobre los lentes.

\- Sí, claro – fue a encaminarlo hasta la puerta, sin antes preguntarle –: ¿Profesor, puedo ver a Harry?

\- Lo siento, no – negó suavemente con la cabeza –. Sus tíos no te dejarían, Remus.

\- Okay – murmuró –. ¿Va a estar bien? ¿Con ellos?

\- Por supuesto – le dijo y Remus asintió con la cabeza. Esperaba que así fuera –. Adiós, Remus.

\- Adiós, profesor.

Cerró la puerta tras él y apoyó la cabeza sobre ella.

Dejo escapar un largo suspiro, cerrando los ojos fuertemente. Nada de esto podía ser cierto. Esto no podía estar pasado. Debía ser una broma de mal gusto de Sirius. Pronto volvería y le diría la verdad.

Rio nerviosamente. Eso no pasaría y lo sabía.

Caminó lentamente hasta la habitación, tirándose encima. Cerró los ojos y volvió a suspirar, pero al sentir el aroma de Sirius comenzó a llorar. Estaba molesto, muy molesto, por lo que se puso de pie y arrancó las sábanas y las almohadas, lanzándolas todas en una pila a un lado de la cama. No lo pensó ni un minuto y con la varita las incendió. Viendo cómo el fuego incrementaba, se sentó al borde de la cama, observando la escena mientras dejaba escapar varias lágrimas.

Detuvo el fuego cuando vio que podía ser peligroso y volvió a la cama para llorar y desahogarse hasta que se quedara dormido.

Despertó a la mañana siguiente, sorprendido de ver cuánto había dormido y aun así se sentía increíblemente cansado.

Todo seguía siendo verdad, notó.

Lily y James habían sido asesinados.

Sirius los había traicionado.

Volvía a sentir las lágrimas a punto de escapar de sus ojos, pero fue interrumpido por el sonido de su lechuza intentando entrar por la ventana.

Fue hasta ella para quitarle el periódico de las garras.

Lo dejó caer al suelo al ver que Black estaba en la portada; reía mostrando los dientes y la mirada perdida.

\- ¿Sirius por qué? – Murmuró al tomarlo nuevamente y sentarse a leerlo.

Resulta que sí habían encontrado a Sirius.

No sólo había traicionado a sus mejores amigos, si no que había asesinado a otro de ellos.

Lupin no dejaba de preguntarse en qué momento su novio había cambiado. Intentaba recordar momentos exactos pero nada aparecía. ¿Cómo podía haber cambiado tanto de la nada? ¿Cómo había traicionado así a toda la gente que le quería? ¿Había sido mentira todo lo que había dicho sentir por él? ¿Lo había estado utilizando? ¿Qué había pasado por su mente?

Se quedó un momento ahí. Acababa de recordar que no se había alimentado bien desde hace unos días pero aun así no sentía hambre, más bien náuseas.

Se preparó una taza de té y volvió a la cama, ahora con el periódico. Le dolía ver la foto de Sirius pero necesitaba saber qué había pasado, aun cuando no confiara en las noticias del Profeta.

Las cosas habían terminado peor de lo que imaginaba y entre llantos volvió a caer dormido hasta la mañana siguiente.

Estaba consciente que al dejar la ventana de la cocina abierta, su lechuza podría entrar y salir tranquilamente, probablemente encontrar algo de comida encima y eso estaba bien para él.

Cuando apareció en la cocina, había varias cartas esparcidas alrededor del comedor. No sentía ganas de echarle un vistazo a ninguna de ellas, pero sabía que en algún momento tendría que hacerlo y era mejor ahora que más tarde.

Varias de las cartas eran condolencias que leyó con desinterés.

Había una de parte de Dumbledore, informándole que habría un pequeño funeral para sus amigos, al menos Lily y James, porque le recordaba que el cuerpo de Peter había sido destruido por Sirius. ¿Era eso necesario?

La última que encontró, estaba debajo de todo el montón. La abrió lentamente y sintió un revoltijo en el estómago al reconocer la letra: era de Lily.

En la carta le deseaba a Sirius un feliz cumpleaños y que esperaba que todo acabara para que pudiera acompañarlo.

También James le había escrito, pero Remus no pudo terminar de leer por las lágrimas que le cegaban.

Se tomó un momento para mirarla atentamente. Probablemente sus amigos habían programado todo para que la carta llegara ese día y _oh no_ , era el cumpleaños de Sirius.

No podía dejar de imaginarlo en su prisión y parte de él quería ir y encararlo; saber por qué había hecho lo que había hecho y por fin desahogarse, pero también sabía lo mal que le haría verle.

Guardó la carta en el bolsillo de su chaqueta interior y miró la hora.

Faltaba una hora para el entierro de sus amigos y sería mejor que se preparara.

Intentó desayunar sin vomitar apenas una tostada y un té. Luego de eso se apareció en el valle de Godric.

La ceremonia se llevó a cabo en silencio.

Fue un momento terriblemente triste y Remus deseaba tener a alguien en quién apoyarse y casi se quebró al ver que no había nadie a su alrededor en quien pudiera confiar de tal manera.

\- ¿Remus? – Escuchó una voz algo desconocida, cuando todo acabó.

\- ¿Sí? – Se volteó para ver de quién se trataba.

\- Soy Molly, ¿me recuerdas? – Le miró atentamente hasta recordar que era una compañera en Hogwarts.

\- Sí, claro – fingió una sonrisa.

\- ¿Necesitas algo? – Le preguntó la joven.

\- ¿Algo? – Preguntó.

\- Lo que sea –dijo ella –. No te ves bien.

\- Estoy bien – dijo secamente.

\- Remus…

\- Será mejor que me vaya – dijo y con un gesto de mano se despidió para después desaparecer.

Al volver al departamento, caminó directamente a la habitación, buscando un par de maletas y metiendo todas sus cosas dentro de ella.

Ya nada le importaba, necesitaba irse de ahí porque todo le recordaba a Black y no podía soportarlo.

Cuando comenzó a sacar sus ropas, encontró el que había sido el regalo para Sirius, una chaqueta de cuero nueva y diseñada especialmente para él. Suspiró y la tiró sobre la cama, tal vez luego terminaría quemándola con el resto de las cosas del animago.

No lo hizo.

No podía.

Quisiera o no, Sirius Black había sido la persona más importante en su vida y quemar sus pertenencias era borrarlo de su vida y si bien él lo había traicionado a él y a sus mejores amigos, Remus no podía dejar de pensar en él.

Ni un solo día, ni una sola noche.

Siempre en su mente.

Fin.

* * *

 **¿Qué les ha parecido? O.o**

 **No sé si se me da esto. Sufrí escribiéndolo por las cosas que imaginé pero no creo haberlo dejado claro... Mejor así.**

 **Que se tome en cuenta que comencé a escribir a eso de las 21:00 hrs. y terminé a las 06:15 hrs.**

 **Como sea, espero que leas esto, Companion y recuerda, Dokta loves ya 3**

 **Nos leemos a la próxima :D**


End file.
